


Peaches a La Mode Sans Peaches

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: The Sebwin Chronicles [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Cream, Just A Little Bit Of Hurt, M/M, Peaches - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Sebastian is Fancast as Richard Madden, Sebwin, Smut, Suave Eggsy Unwin, older eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: After their trip to Bora Bora, Sebastian decides to cook his husband's favorite dinner, with a dessert showcasing Eggsy's favorite fruit: Peaches.Eggsy isn't particularly fond of the actual fruit, but very fond of his 'peach' of a husband, Sebastian, and show's him how grateful he is for all the work he put into the meal.Sebastian has very little to say against it.
Relationships: Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Sebwin Chronicles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1320080
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Peaches a La Mode Sans Peaches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stretch and Role: Toasted Peach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412435) by [Sway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway). 

> Soooooooooooo. I guess this is turning into a thing? Smut written in following to other peoples smut. Who knew?!?!
> 
> This is a companion to Sway's piece, sort of, but can be read as a stand alone.

“Just in time,” Sebastain said to himself. He heard the front door open and close, Eggsy greeting their dog, and go about his routine.

Oxfords off, neatly tucked in the corner of the foyer, coat and suit jacket shed, and the clear clanking of keys in the ceramic dish he and Eggsy made in a couples pottery class. It turned out more like a deep dish, rather than a mixing bowl. They loved the disaster so much and it was the first thing to be seen when you entered their home.

Harry and Hamish had raved over it so much, they ended up scheduling another class and making them one for their anniversary. Whether or not Harry had complimented it just to be polite was yet to be seen, because they used theirs proudly and it was large enough to hold the fruit in their kitchen. Sebastian thought it was cute.

Sebastian sliced the lasagna, plated a helping on each dish and set them on the table just as Eggsy entered the room. His heart still stopped each time he saw him, as if it were the first time Sebastian laid eyes on him in that pub. Hard to believe, most days, that it was just 5 short years ago, because it felt like a lifetime.

As always, Eggsy was dressed impeccably in his bespoke suit, a different color than his norm. It was a dark, smokey grey with a robin's egg blue dress shirt, his jacket off, sleeves rolled up to expose defined arms, that anyone half Eggsy’s age would lust over, and tie surely discarded somewhere on his way into the kitchen, a couple buttons open to showcase a few tendrils of Eggsy’s greying chest hair. Which was still shockingly dark, despite his head of hair gone damn near completely silver, not that Sebastian was complaining.

Eggsy wandered forward, a soft smile in place, blue-green eyes twinkled with so many emotions, it made Sebastian’s head spin. Along with the quick brush of lips, how Eggsy wrapped an arm around his waist, snaked it to his low back and held him close. Their chests flush, deepening the kiss; Sebastian’s head swooned.

Heat began to rise in his cheeks, and how someone could make him feel so incredibly boyish, and so cherished all at once, was far beyond his comprehension. Sebastian righted himself, leaned into the kiss, a soft sigh left him while Eggsy’s freehand found the back of his hair, fingers tangled there and tugged softly.

“Hi,” he whispered, once they separated and found his voice again. Sebastian couldn’t help himself and stole another quick, tender sweep of lips. “Happy to see you, too.” Eggsy’s answering smile could light up a dark sky, and Sebastian could feel himself fall in love all over again.

It was so distracting that Sebastian almost missed the shiner on his left eye. Sebastian reached up to touch the corner, where small remnants of dried blood resided. He didn’t react, not right away, just studied the way Eggsy’s skin pulled, creased, when he realized Sebasrtian discovered evidence he had tried to rid. A thumb swept out to wipe away the makeup, Eggsy tried to use to cover his injury, away from the poorly cloaked bruise.

“Rough day at the office?” Sebastian asked, a little sourly, because he was tired of seeing the injuries. Eggsy’s chin stiffened, jaw set in a way that told Sebastian he was prepared to argue. He didn’t want to fight, instead Sebastian fetched a tea towel, wet it down and dabbed away the remaining blood.

Eggsy took his hand, once he was done, held it close to his face and kissed each finger before he took the tea towel, tossed it into the sink, and curled his freehand to hold Sebastian’s face.

“I don’t want to fight,” Eggsy whispered tiredly, a silent plea in his eyes. Worry creased his forehead, deepened lines on his face and made him look a bit older. “Please.” Eggsy closed his eyes. He leaned his forehead to press against Sebastian’s.

Sebastian exhaled a long sigh, and allowed himself to sag into Eggsy, all of the tension left his body. “Me either,” Sebastian answered quietly.

The arguments were less, if only because Eggsy’s injuries seemed to lessen, and he were home more. Sebastian never questioned why his absences were more infrequent, because that meant he could hold him close a few extra nights. Whatever the reason, Sebastian was thankful for it.

“Missed you,” Eggsy murmured. He tried for a crooked smile, the one Sebastian loved so much. “I got something for you,” he said suddenly, like he just remembered, and all of a sudden his excitement was infectious.

Sebastian watched him dart away and reappear, a hand behind his back and that little shy smile creased his face. He found it difficult to hold onto the worry, anger, he once felt moments ago, and easily grinned along with Eggsy as he produced a bouquet of, at least two dozen, roses.

“Eggsy,” he gasped softly, as he reached for the white and pale pink flowers. “They’re gorgeous.” He planted a big, loud kiss to Eggsy’s lips, and turned to produce a vase and arrange them. “Thank you, babe. I love them.” Sebastian took the flowers, placed them in the middle of their kitchen table, and turned back to Eggsy. “And I love you,” he said, as he took Eggsy’s face between his hands for a much gentler kiss than before.

Eggsy returned the kiss in kind, and gave a delicate, chaste one before he tipped away. “I love you, too.” His body turned to the table, a brow raised when he looked back at his husband. “What’s all this then?” His hand swept out, gesturing to the spread Sebastian created.

“Dinner,” Sebastian replied proudly. “Italian, one of your favorites. Triple meat lasagna, and I even made dessert.” He gave a saucy wink and set out to pour the cabernet, he had opened to breathe.

“Triple meat, eh?” Eggsy asked, a little skeptically, as he took a seat. “It’s usually a vegetarian, what did I do to be spoiled? Was I a good boy?” He flashed Sebastian a wide, toothy grin.

“You have been good. Now whether or not you’re a boy, is up for debate.” Sebastian easily dodged the palm that darted out to swat his bum. Sebastian tisked softly. “Getting slow there, old man.” He winked playfully.

Eggsy’s eyes blazed for a moment, all in good fun, before dying down. His grin was slow, sly, devilish. A clear indication Eggsy was up for whatever silent challenge Sebastian declared, even if he hadn’t one.

“Alright. Okay. If we’re playing those games, I’ll make sure I am too _old_ to be doing any of the work.” His eyebrow raised, beckoning Sebastian to take the bate. “We wouldn’t want me throwing my back out.” Eggsy murmured around the lip of his glass, and took a long sip.

Sebastian raised his nose slightly, took his own seat before having himself a long pull of wine, as he rested an elbow on the table to lean forward. His smile was quick to replicate Eggsy’s, who now had mimicked Sebastian’s posture with his own glass raised, perhaps a peace offering. But Sebastian wasn’t fooled, no matter that they clanked them together and reached across the table, careful not to set himself on fire from candles, to capture Eggsy’s unprepared lips in a slow, warm kiss.

“Bon appetit,” he whispered, and settled back to tuck into the tossed salad he had prepared.

They ate in comfortable silence, a few murmurs in appreciation of the meal, and admittedly a couple of moans from Eggsy when he took the first bite of the main course. Sebastian had been working on his cooking skills. He had more time, than he ever had, once moved in with Eggsy and ever more to practice a good meal when Eggsy was home. He was quite proud of the homemade sauce. Sebastian wasn’t ballsy enough to make homemade lasagna noodles, but the challenge would be nice and maybe he would for their 3rd wedding anniversary.

His mental rambling is interrupted when Eggsy stood, came round the table to turn his chair about and straddle his lap, a newly poured glass of wine in hand, and it took him a few moments to notice one for himself as well. Sebastian went to grab it, only for Eggsy to pull away with a soft tisk and brought it to his waiting lips. He grinned foolishly, even as Eggsy’s eyes darkened with desire, his husband’s erection pressed against his abdomen, while Eggsy gives him sips of alcohol.

Sebastian’s head swam and more than just the rise of blood pressure from the wine, but the heat between their bodies. Or the way Eggsy took a swig and leaned forward for a kiss, but instead beckoned Sebastian’s mouth open to accept the liquid streamed into his mouth. Most made it in with only a few dribbles around the corners, trailed down his neck only for Eggsy to tip away and dive back in to lick up the mess he made. He cupped the back of Eggsy’s neck to anchor himself, because Sebastian felt the world shift, like the tiles would separate and they’d fall through an endless void of pure bliss.

“What’s for dessert?” Eggsy traced the words with his tongue against Sebastian’s neck. He tried to find his voice, but rather hard with the way Eggsy nipped, sucked, at his skin. “Hope something sweet,” he murmured, tone thick with arousal.

Sebastian worked through his brain, struggled to climb past the erotic fog his husband created.

“Peaches,” he managed, it was a breathy whisper. “With ice cream...homemade.” Sebastian’s fingers knotted in Eggsy’s silky hair, fucking up the careful style, to pull at the ends.

“Mmm,” Eggsy hummed. He planted a firm kiss to Sebastian’s slack mouth, as he leaned away with an expectant expression. “I am rather hungry.”

He struggled to form some sense of composure, or ignore the ache in his groin, and fulfill his husband’s request. Sebastian cleared his throat, stood when Eggsy freed his lap, and maneuvered to retrieve said items. He had two scoops of vanilla bean ice cream, he had made, in each bowl when he startled from the press of a warm body behind him.

Eggsy’s hands were everywhere, all over his chest, one wandered beneath his jumper to smooth along his abdomen. His lips were hot, wet, hungry against his neck. Eggsy’s freehand cradled his chin, tipped his head back until Sebastian’s lips were devoured by an eager mouth, as the other snaked down his body and slipped into his trousers.

Any coherent thoughts Sebastian may have had, had effectively diminished and all that was left was the overstimulation of mixed sensations. A set of warm, callused fingers wrapped around his cock to give a few slow pulls, nothing to bring him off, but enough to tease. It drove Sebastian mad and the bastard knew it. He mewled softly, nothing more than muffled noises could be heard as Eggsy consumed, took each and every noise Sebastian made.

The man was greedy, Sebastian could give him that, especially so as Eggsy reached forward and without having the decency to use a spoon, scooped up two fingers full of the cool dessert. Eggsy only pulled away enough to swipe the sweet into Sebastian’s mouth. He didn’t have enough time to swallow, as Eggsy gave a bruising kiss, his tongue possessive as it slipped in to swirl ice cream in his mouth.

It was a mix of red wine, vanilla, and Eggsy. Between that and the way Eggsy stroked his dick, Sebastian was sure he’d come just from this, but his husband wasn’t finished with him. Sebastian bobbed forward with the sudden loss of Eggsy’s touch, he was left to gasp for breath and scrambling to swallow what was left in his mouth. He barely had time to catch his bearings as Eggsy turned him about, to face one another, blue-green eyes hooded, dark with hunger, as if the man has been starved from all physical connection. An air of power surrounded him, it was in the way Eggsy advanced forward, in the way his steps were so sure, and how he took hold of Sebastian’s hips, thrusted his own against him and Sebastian could feel the hard press of dick.

Their lips clashed together, it were all greedy nips of lips, teeth grazed along another, tongues finding purchase to come together in a sultry dance. There weren’t enough oxygen exchanged, and fuck if he could care right now. Sebastian’s hands fumbled to loosen Eggsy’s belt, zip down his fly, and yanked at suit trousers to expose the thick, leaking cock that he took hold of.

Eggsy hissed into the kiss, hips bucked driving his dick further into Sebastian’s grasp.

It all happened quickly. One minute he was providing leisure, soft pulls to his husband, the next he was turned and against the counter, bent in a way that showcased his ass. One of Eggsy’s hands heavy against his head, as he kissed down the side of Sebastian’s neck and scooped a bit more ice cream, and instead of feeding it to Sebastian, Eggsy purposely licked it clean before indulging in a kiss.

“Greedy,” Sebastian accused softly, with a smile, once he could breathe again. Eggsy only winked and had Sebastian naked from the waist down. He shifted his head a bit for comfort, no longer able to see Eggsy, but can hear the clatter of his belt buckle hit the floor.

Sebastian can see Eggsy reach for olive oil, that he used for cooking. He smiled stupidly, as if he hadn’t known where this was going. Regardless if he expected it or not, a sharp gasp still left his lips as Eggsy pressed two digits into his hole.

Eggsy was quick, and through, as he opened Sebastian up, all the while trailing a series of feather light kisses across Sebastian’s nape.

He whimpered, hips rolled by the third finger. Sebastian let out an equally desperate sound with the loss, but couldn’t do more than take an inhale as Eggsy entered him, all slow and gentle. Ever the gentleman, he waited a moment before driving his dick into Sebastian. Each thrust pushed him closer, and closer, so much so that the lip of the counter dug into his abdomen. Sebastian pushed back a bit, just enough to breathe, but was short lived when Eggsy suddenly took hold of his neglected cock, and stroked it in tandem.

“Fuck,” Sebastian choked out around a moan, effecitively pinned to their countertop again.

A few more pumps and Sebastian was spiraling out of control the minute Eggsy pressed his thumb to slit, causing him to spill hot, wet over Eggsy’s hand and surely onto the cupboard door. Eggsy gave another thrust in, drove his dick until it hit his prostate, before he shuddered to a standstill, filling Sebastian with his seed.

Sebastian blinked hard, eyes focused as he came down from orgasm, and stared at the stove where he could see the baked peaches he had set aside for dessert.

“Shit,” he breathed. “Fucking forgot the peaches,” Sebastian muttered. His back vibrated from Eggsy’s soft laugh, before his husband kissed his cheek and a set of sticky lips pressed closely to his ear.

“You know,” Eggsy stage whispered. “I don’t really care for peaches,” he admitted.

Once Eggsy eased out of him, Sebastian whirled to face him, a little taken aback. “You what?” Sebastian asked incredulously.

Eggsy, clearly unbothered, wiped himself off with a tea towel, as he said, “I don’t like them.” He shrugged and worked into his pants, and trousers.

“You fucking said it was your favorite fruit! Remember? In Bora Bora?”

“I remember what I said, but if you remember. I claimed you to be my toasted peach, my favorite fruit.” Sebastian waved a hand, gesturing to the fruit he had baked for dessert. “I meant you, Seb,” Eggsy clarified softly. “Not that.” He pointed to the stove and made a face, nose crinkled up with disgust. “I don’t like their fuzzy skin.” Eggsy mock shuddered before he gathered himself and came forward for a sweet kiss. “But the thought was lovely, and certainly appreciated.”

A long moment passed before Sebastian could find the words. “You old tosser,” Sebastian whispered. “Here I was thinking I made your absolute favorite dinner, and dessert with your favorite fruit, only for you to-” He was cut short, when Eggsy's lips captured his.

The kiss was sudden, but all tender and warm, an unspoken love and gratitude bled into the affection.

“Tosser,” Sebastian accused weakly, as they separated. Eggsy’s smile was gentle, loving, and how the fuck was Sebastian supposed to stay mad at that?

“Thank you,” Eggsy said fervently. “It was lovely. Dinner was perfect, the ice cream was spectacular, and you,” he purred. “You are wonderful. I am undeserving.”

Sebastian exhaled loudly and took hold of Eggsy’s collar to yank him close until their lips met again. “You’re still an old tosser, but I love you,” Sebastian promised between another kiss.

“I love you, too.”

“Good.” Sebastian smiled, it was an evil thing, one that had Eggsy backing a bit. “Don’t worry, love, all good. But you.” He poked Eggsy’s chest. “Are on dish duty.”He gave Eggsy a loud, smacking kiss, and skipped off to the sitting room.

Sebastian ignored the many curse words, that left the kitchen, over the course of two hours.


End file.
